narutofandomcom-20200223-history
A (Third Raikage)
The was the leader of Kumogakure thirty years prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War. Background The Third's rule was plagued by the berserk attacks of the Eight-Tails. As they could not dispose of such a valuable war deterrent, he was forced to look for a suitable jinchūriki one after the other. He, alongside his son, A also made it a personal duty to combat and re-seal the Eight-Tails, in the Kohaku no Jōhei when its jinchūriki failed to master it, opting to extract the beast (which would result in the jinchūriki's death) for another host. With the selection of Killer B, as the beast's host, the Eight-Tails' rampages were brought to an end. At some point he also mentored Darui, passing the Black Lightning technique to him. When he died, his position as Raikage was passed on to his son. Appearance The Third Raikage was a tall, dark-skinned man with a muscular, body builder like stature, long white beard and hair with similar, dark pigmented eyes to Kakuzu. His top lip also had a darker pigmentation than the bottom. He also had a mole above his right eyebrow. He has the kanji for tattooed on his right shoulder and a lightning bolt shaped scar that runs from his neck all the way across the right side of his chest. He also wore the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket with no other clothing underneath, a forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna and a thick rope belt. His canine teeth were also noted to be slightly elongated. Abilities Since he was the Third Raikage, he was without a doubt a very powerful shinobi. He appeared to have had an enormous reservoir of chakra, being able to use the Kohaku no Jōhei to seal the Eight-Tails. He was also a very powerful Lightning Release user, known for using Black Lightning, which he taught to Darui. Part II Shinobi World War Arc .]] The Third Raikage is resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi, along with other deceased Kage through the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection technique, in preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War.Naruto chapter 515, page 18 When Mū, despite his camouflage, is detected approaching the Fourth Division, Kabuto has him summon three other Kage in order to provide support. Amongst this number is an evidently bemused Third Raikage, who questions the others about his present location, before seemingly recognizing the Fourth Kazekage.Naruto chapter 525, pages 2-3 During a later argument between the Second Mizukage and Second Tsuchikage, the Third Raikage expresses his disappointment in being unable to fight all three of the Kage, due to the influence of the ability that resurrected him.Naruto chapter 525, page 16 Pursuing the retreating division throughout the entirety of the night alongside the others, each of the Kage lament the possibility of opposing shinobi from their own respective villages but the Third Raikage reveals his belief that the current generation has surpassed their own since their demise, but even he seems to share the doubts of the Fourth Kazekage about the validity of this. Later, after an enormous wave of sand is halted by the Fourth Kazekage, he correctly identifies the former as the reputed individual who could manipulate Gold Dust, a capability that saves him once again but this time from the clutches of Gaara's arms of sand.Naruto chapter 546, pages 7-16 References